


Mukuro's so DONE

by Ragna



Series: Let's do this sh** again, BUT DO IT RIGHT (KHR Rare pair week 2019) [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Español | Spanish, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna
Summary: Mukuro tuvo más que suficiente, ya no soportaba más. Iba a poner manos en el asunto.





	Mukuro's so DONE

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Mutual Pining | Social Media AU
> 
> Tuve un mental breakdown jaja salu2.
> 
> No, ya en serio. Cuando acabe la week subo el que me faltaba, hoy ya estoy muerta.

Mukuro tenía más que suficiente.

Ya estaba harto.

A la mierda su mejor amigo y su _kouhai_ , ya lo habían vuelto loco. Y eso era algo de admirar, definitivamente, un logro. Que Mukuro celebraría si fuera cualquier otra persona a la que le pasará y no a _él._

Fran llevaba más medio año detrás de Tsunayoshi, y Tsunayoshi llevaba todo el semestre diciéndole lo hermoso que era el cabello —teñido— de Fran, sus ojos, su risa, su sonrisa. Y Mukuro por un momento pensó que su amigo/compañero de laboratorio estaba demente, porque Fran no hacia ningún otro gesto que no fuera el típico “tu existencia me aburre” que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Hasta que los vio conversando.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que su horrible, terrible, _espantoso dolor de cu_ — kouhai era humano? Y podía sonreír de una forma que no era riéndose de todos tus antepasados.

Nagi, su dulce y preciosa Nagi también notó el cambio. Solo que ella lo hizo antes y no le mencionó nada.

—No lo iba a creer hasta que usted lo viera, Mukuro-san.

—Mmh… tienes razón, ¿Ha venido otra vez a la facultad? la ultima vez lo vi rondando los dormitorios de la zona sur.

—Tsuna-san lo invitó a estudiar, Gokudera y Yamamoto estaban con él ahí también, así que no creo que hubiera pasado algo más.

— _Ugh_. Es imposible que suceda algo con esos dos presentes —suspiro—. Son peores que un perro y su dueño.

Durante la semana tuvo que soportar en el laboratorio otra ronda de alabanza a los ojos de Fran, lo bonita y suave que era la piel de su mano —Porque obviamente Tsunayoshi no iba a pasar de tocar _su mano_ sin que Mukuro metiera manos en el asunto pronto—, lo brillante que era su cabello y lo “hermosa” que era su voz.

En el trabajo para el proyecto final, donde sempai y kouhai tenían que juntarse. Fran estuvo —tan sutilmente que Mukuro casi se sentía orgulloso del mocoso— preguntándole sobre Tsunayoshi y cosas por el estilo.

Otro mes pasó, y Mukuro Rokudo estaba harto.

El universo supo de la inminente amenaza que significaba un Mukuro irritado e hizo todo para remediarlo.

Como atraer a su kouhai justo cuando estaba terminando la mezcla para el experimento que tenían que hacer con Tsunayoshi.

Una idea apareció en su mente.

—Tsunayoshi —llamó, moviendo el frasco circularmente—. ¿Tienes planes para este viernes en la noche?

Una sombra oscura se posó sobre los ojos de su kouhai, quien lo miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo. Hum, cosita.

—M-mmh.... ¿N-No?

—Oh —se sacó los lentes de protección y dejó el frasco a un lado—. ¿Qué tal tu Fran?

—No, no tengo nada planeado _shishou_.

Hizo todo lo posible por contener las ganas de lanzarle el químico que tuvo en las manos hace menos de tres segundos, pero se detuvo. Inhala, exhala.

—Que bueno, podrían salir juntos. Yo tengo planes —quitándose la bata y camino hacia la salida ignoraba los chillidos de sorpresa de Tsuna y los útiles que cayeron por culpa de la Fran—. Cuida de Tsunayoshi, _Francis_ . Voy a la cafetería, ¡ _Que les vaya bien en su cita~_!

**Author's Note:**

> BTW sé que no lo mencioné, pero Mukuro, Chrome, Tsuna y Fran están estudiando químico farmacéutico. 
> 
> Mi hc sobre esto es que años después, cuando Tsu y Fran se estén casando. Mukuro hable con todos diciéndoles "¿Ven lo hermosos que son juntos? Yo fui responsable de eso."


End file.
